Love Swing
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Ada seseorang yang datang ke kehidupannya secara mendadak, membuat kecurigaan-kecurigaan aneh muncul dalam otaknya. orang yang membingungkan sekaligus orang yang berpengaruh tidak pada dirinya saja tapi pada dunia. Warning : materi dewasa, typo, dan kesalahan yang lainnya.


Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Entah bagaimana perasaan setiap orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu. Senyumnya menyembunyikan sejuta misteri dan menyimpan bayangan antara dewa dan monster. Tubuhnya tegap duduk bersandar dikursinya. Rautnya menujukan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan oleh orang lain. karisma menujukan bahwa dia yang berkuasa disitu. Wajahnya seperti ukiran sempurna ciptaan tuhan. Tatapannya mengintimidasi seolah membuat udara menjadi tipis di sekitarnya sehingga sulit untuk menarik napas.

"Jadi nona Yamanaka Ino, boleh ku panggil Ino?" gadis itu mengangguk, "Pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu aneh dan membingungkan, merunut kronologi mengapa Ino bisa sampai di perusahaan itu juga lebih membingungkan.

Ino menggigit bibirnya seperti sebuah kebiasaan buruk saat bingung. Otaknya diperas untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari satu pertanyaan wawancara kerjanya ini. Bahkan salah satu pikirannya bilang ia menyesal datang dan melamar kerja disini.

Pria itu terus mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan dan senyuman menawannya, "Tolong jangan lakukan itu." Pintanya justru terdengar seperti perintah.

Ino bingung memang dia melakukan apa yang salah? Ia makin menggigit bibirnya apa yang salah darinya. Pria itu berdiri mendekatinya, ketika jarak semakin kecil Ino merasa udara semakin hilang karena ia tidak mampu bernapas. Pria itu menunduk menghampiri telinga Ino untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Suaranya memabukkan membius Ino yang semakin lupa untuk bernapas.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, karena aku juga ingin melakukan itu." Bisiknya membuat mata Ino melebar dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Kesal, senang, berbunga-bunga, marah, semuanya membuat kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut pirangnya penuh sesak.

"Jadi jabatan mana yang kau inginkan?" pria itu begitu muda untuk meraih kesuksesannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau menjadi sekretarisku." Putusnya karena Ino terus-terusan diam kebingungan.

"Maaf tapi sekretaris anda nona Sakura bagaimana?" Ino cukup mengenal baik Sakura dan dia tidak ingin merebut pekerjaan temannya.

"Dia akan menjadi sekretaris kakak-ku." Kata-katanya seperti hukum.

Ino melangkah keluar dari ruang luas bergaya klasik yang dilapisi kayu, ia tak habis pikir mulai besok ia akan menjadi sekertaris orang yang berada di urutan kedua orang muda paling sukses. Ia baru saja lulus, bahkan lebih lama dari Sakura yang memang menyelesaikan lebih cepat, dia bahkan menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih lama dari batas normal.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran itu." Sesalnya, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah karena ini benar-benar keberuntungan yang jatuhnya sekaligus.

.

.

Situasi kafe saat itu ramai dan penuh karena waktu makan siang, membuat para pelayannya tidak memiliki waktu seperti pengunjungnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari itu, seorang pria yang duduk sendirian di samping jendela menunggu pelayan menghampirinya memberikan menu. Bisik-bisik banyak terdengar dari setiap pasang mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" kali itu Ino-lah yang menawarkan pria itu.

"Kopi saja." Katanya sambil terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Baiklah." Ino hendak pergi memberikan pesanannya ke dapur untuk diproses, tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangannya.

"Kalau kau mau bekerja berikan Ini pada resepsionis pada kantor yang di depan, mereka akan memberikanmu pekerjaan yang pantas." Katanya sambil memberikan suah kartu nama dan uang untuk kopinya.

"Maaf tuan tapi kau belum kopimu saja belum datang." Pria itu tidak peduli dan keluar kafe dengan santainya.

Ino yang bingung membaca kartu namanya "Uchiha Sasuke" tidak ada keterangan lain dari situ hanya sebuah nama dengan tulisan berwarna emas. Kartu nama yang cukup aneh biasanya tercantum jabatan dan nomor kontak sang pemilik nama tapi ini tidak hanya nama yang sepertinya sangat familiar di telinga gadis itu.

Ino mengantungi uang kopinya, ia anggap sebagai uang tip hari ini. Gadis pirang itu akan kaget esok hari ketika benar-benar datang untuk memenuhi undangan Uchiha Sasuke itu.

* * *

"Astaga Ino dia pasti menyukaimu…" seru Sakura yang datang untuk berkunjung setidaknya jabatannya aman bahkan lebih aman jika berada di samping orang nomor satu di Uchiha Grup.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menyukaiku, bodoh?" Ino menuangkan kopi panasnya untuk dua cangkir kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang masih dengan argumennya, "Kami bertemu di kafe dan dia baru satu kali bertemu dengan ku, waktu itu bahkan wajahnya pun menghadap jendela. Orang itu bukan pelanggan kafe, Sakura." bantah Ino sesuai logikanya, memang tak masuk akal jika orang sesukses Sasuke Uchiha menyukainya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Bodoh.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi aku pikir dia menyukaimu, lihatlah ulahnya. Dia memindahkanku seenaknya padahal Uchiha Itachi sudah memiliki sekretaris. Setidaknya dia memiliki dua sekretaris sekarang. Hanya saja…" Sakura melamun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya, hanya saja kau jadi sekertaris kedua yang kurang diakui eksistensinya bukan?" kata Ino geram, _seharusnya aku tidak pergi kesana._

"Tidak juga gajiku justru lebih besar di sana." Sakura cepat mengklarifikasinya.

"Ini bukan masalah uang." Ino benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia kira itu adalah keberuntungan yang berlimpah tapi tidak jika keberuntungan itu terlalu aneh, "Aku justru takut pria itu punya maksud buruk padaku."

"Dia sangat baik, Ino. Tidak usah khawatir." Sakura menyesap kopi arabika yang beroma khas.

Ino meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri mendekati jendela. Apartemennya memang sederhana, warna catnya sudah memudar. Wajar saja dia baru lulus dan hanya bekerja paruh waktu, beda dengan Sakura yang sudah bekerja bukan masalah memiliki apartemen yang lebih layak dari ini. Ino memandang keluar jendela hanya ada tembok dari gedung tinggi yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan menyesal Ino, ini batu loncatan-mu untuk mencapai sukses." Kata Sakura yang benar-benar menyukai kopi buatan sahabatnya itu.

Yamanaka Ino bukanlah gadis bodoh yang menunda-nunda kelulusannya. Ayahnya sempat sakit beberapa minggu dan meninggal kemudian sehingga ia harus membiayai dirinya sendiri. Dia cukup kuat untuk mencapai titik ini bahkan apartemen itu cukup layak sekali bagi Ino. Ia sudah biasa hidup sederhana untuk beberapa tahun ini.

"Kau sudah cukup menderita kini saatnya hidupmu ada di atas." hibur Sakura yang mengambil tas tangannya dan hendak pergi, "Aku ada urusan, percayalah Ino dia datang menolongmu." Sakura pergi setelah pintu ditutup.

Ino masih belum percaya pada takdir yang mujur ini. Dulu sempat ia memikirkan memiliki seorang pacar atau suami yang kaya raya, maka ia mendekati Sai seorang pelukis muda yang berbakat dan cukup sukses tapi mereka hanya berakhir sebagai sahabat. Dia juga pernah berkencan dengan Nara Shikamaru, seorang ilmuwan muda yang sedang menuju suksesnya sayangnya Shikamaru memilih wanita lain setelah ia menggapai suksesnya. Ino terus berjuang untuk lulus dari kuliahnya dan mencapai suksesnya sendiri, tidak pernah terpikir seorang pria miliuner seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Sai sudah cukup kaya baginya pikirannya tidak akan sampai pada Sasuke saat itu dan saat ini.

Ino justru ketakutan dengan Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba dalam kehidupannya. Ia mencoba melupakan rasa takutnya dengan menyiapkan setelan kerja yang sudah ia beli dengan uang tabungannya, sekarang ia memiliki sekitar selusin setelan kerja yang cukup sepadan sebagai sekretaris Sasuke walaupun itu harus mengeluarkan uang banyak.

Malam menjelang Ino mulai bosan menunggu datangnya hari esok ia memutuskan untuk membuat perayaan kecil untuknya sendiri. Ini sebuah pelarian dari rasa takut yang sesungguhnya. Ia mulai memakai gaun malamnya dan menutupinya dengan mantel bulu pemberian ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mantel usang yang paling disukainya sampai sekarang.

Ino memasuki sebuah bar dan memesan segelas minuman keras. Musik mendetum keras memeka di telinga, Ia menghiraukan ajakan berdansa dari beberapa pria hidung belang. Ternyata tidak cukup hanya segelas ia memesan lagi dan meminumnya sekaligus dan memesan lagi. Ia tahu tidak boleh mabuk karena besok adalah hari pertamanya untuk bekerja, entah setan apa yang memengaruhinya untuk mabuk.

"Ino?" ia mengenal suara itu, suara yang sedang pikirkan saat ini dan membuatnya binggung, benar-benar bingung. "Kau mabuk." bisiknya memeluk Ino sambil membayar tagihannya.

"Tidak." Sebuah penolakan yang tidak disukai orang itu, "Aku akan bayar sendiri." Mungkin karena Ino sudah benar-benar mabuk ia lupa kalau tasnya masih menggantung di bahu sedangkan ia mencari di sekitar meja bar.

"Ayo ikut aku." Pria itu memapahnya keluar bar. Ino ikut saja melangkah ia benar tidak sadar dengan hal itu, bahkan ia juga tidak sadar ketika mobil mewah itu membawanya ke tempat yang sama sekali gadis itu tidak tahu.

Dengan halus pria itu merapikan poni Ino yang menutupi wajahnya, "Kaulah orangnya." bisiknya memberikan kesan manis dalam mimpi Ino, ia mengerang dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Mata birunya mulai membuka mengidentifikasi ruangan yang luas dengan cat sangat putih itu. Matahari sudah tinggi menyapanya di balik tirai tipis yang terhembus angin. Sempat ia mengingat pekerjaan barunya tapi sepertinya ia harus melupakan hal itu, itulah yang mebuatnya berantakan. Ino harus mencari batu loncatan yang lebih normal. Setelah beberapa hal yang terpikir di paginya ia baru mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaannya, masih dengan pakaian yang sama.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Astaga, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino gelagapan mendapati dirinya sekarang bersama seorang Sasuke bahkan mungkin ini adalah kamar pria itu. Bau shamponya sangat memabukkan apalagi bau sabunnya. Pria itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Apa kita tidak…?" Ino tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." Katanya datar mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "Kau mau berendam? Biar ku berikan pakaianmu pada pengurus kamar atau kau ingin pakaian baru?" tanyanya membuka jendela membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan mandi." Ino buru-buru masuk kamar mandi, sejujurnya ia lebih suka berada di bawah shower apalagi setelah mabuk tapi tidak untuk sekarang ia harus menunggu pakaiannya kering.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat tumpukan baju yang ia tahu itu bukan miliknya apalagi Sasuke, gaun coklat muda yang halus dan manis dan sepasang pakaian dalam dengan merk eropa. Ino tahu penolakannya untuk baju baru tidak digubris oleh pria itu. Mau tidak mau Ino pun memakainya karena tidak ada pakaian yang pantas lagi untuknya.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata ada di balkon.

Astaga, jadi saat aku berganti pakaian ia ada disitu, pikir Ino panik. "I-iya…" Ino berjalan kearah balkon dan benar-benar kaget melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Pantai.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kau bekerja bukan?" katanyan terus memakan pancake-nya, "jadi hari ini kita kesini karena aku ada urusan disini."

Setengah percaya Ino mengucap 'iya', selera makannya hilang pria yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar berbahaya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dari dirinya. Ino merasa tidak punya apa-apa selain tubuhnya. Astaga! Lagi-lagi pikiran Ino melayang terlalu jauh.

"Kau harus makan, aku tidak suka melihat kau tidak menghabiskan itu." Katanya seperti menuntut dan tidak menerima bantahan.

Ino benar-benar tidak berselera makan lagi pula ia biasa sarapan dengan salad buah atau sayuran saat pagi dan kemudian makan yang berkarbon-hidrat saat siang dan meminum susu untuk malamnya. Dengan terpaksa ia menyuap pancakenya yang benar-benar enak tapi tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa anda akan melakukan pertemuan hari ini?" Ino mencoba membuka pembicaraan karena bosan mendengar debur ombak.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Tidak besok baru ada pertemuannya dan jangan memakai bahasa formal jika kita sedang berdua." Ia mengelap bibirnya.

Ino mengigit bibirnya bingung apa lagi yang harus ia bicarakan ia lebih tertekan saat ini ketimbang saat dimarahi bosnya ketika memecahkan gelas dihari pertama kerja di kafe. Sasuke berdiri memandang laut biru yang indah, ia sudah memakai setelan santai dengan merk yang mahal.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan melakukan hal itu." Sasuke mendekati Ino yang semakin menunduk menggenggam erat pisau dan garpunya, "Karena itu menggoda ku." bisiknya kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Kalau itu adalah perjalanan bisnis mengapa ia pelit sekali untuk memesan dua kamar bukan meletakan Ino dalam kamarnya dan apa maksudnya ia menggodanya. Ino sudah berada dipuncaknya siap meletus menyuarakan semua kebingungannya. Sasuke adalah orang asing yang datang begitu tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo kita keluar." dia memang benar-benar bos, perkataannya adalah hukum.

Ino hanya mengikutinya sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari pintu, satu gerakan yang tak terduga dari pria itu. Dia berbalik dan menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. Mulai menciumnya dengan panas dan menuntut, ia sangat mendominasi membiarkan Ino tenggelam dalam rasanya dan kebingungannya. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba juga pria itu mendoronganya membiarkan Ino dengan mulut yang masih terbuka menginginkan hal itu lagi tapi pria itu dengan kejamnya berbalik badan dan membuka pintu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menggigit bibirmu karena aku juga ingin." Katanya kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Ino betul-betul ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Dia menciumnya, benar-benar menciumnya dengan sangat panas. Ino baru saja berpikir pasti orang itu adalah pemain yang sering bergumul dengan banyak wanita di ranjangnya. Sakura. Ia akan menanyakannya pada Sakura.

"Tunggu!" Ino berteriak mencoba menghentikan laki-laki itu. "Ap-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" sebelum bertanya pada Sakura, ia harus memastikan dulu pada orang ini.

"Karena aku ingin. Atau kau menginginkan yang lebih lagi?" tantangnya, Ino benar panas mendengarnya ingin sekali ia menampar mulut kotor itu, "Percayalah baru kau."

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Ino tidak tahu dimana kuncinya. "Hanya aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya karena Sasuke melakukannya dengan lihai dan profesional.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus mendengar derap kaki Ino yang mengejarnya berusaha menyamai langkah kaki panjang miliknya. Gadis itu benar-benar yang membuatnya terpesona dari tujuh tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.

Bersambung


End file.
